DeLorean Parts Manual
The DeLorean Parts Identification Manual is a piece of original factory literature that shows exploded views of the vehicle and identifies each part by name and number. Value as Documentation * Exploded views make it easier to see the car is put together, so you can disassemble and reassemble it. * Helps owners identify parts by name, thus making it easier to converse with other owners about. * Helps when ordering parts by identifying their part numbers, which are often listed on vendor sites to ensure you are getting the part you need. Left and Right Handed Part Numbers The last digit of each part number identifies which side of the car it belongs on. Part numbers ending in an even number are for the right hand side, while parts ending in odd numbers are for the left hand sideDeLorean Parts Manual, hand written on the back of the first page of the General section. Left and right are defined as being from the point of view of someone standing behind the car looking toward it, as you would expect. Availability The Parts Manual is available in printed form from many vendors. The DMCNews website also has a downloadable version as multiple PDF files. Organization The Parts Manual is divided into ten sections, numbered 0 through 9, with each covering a different part of the car. It begins with a table of contents, a list of abbreviations used in the part descriptions, a numerical index of part numbers and their catalog groups, and three Parts Bulletins. Pages are numbered by their section, subsection and group at the top left of left-hand pages and top-right of right-hand pages. The left page is a table of part numbers, descriptions, quantities, remarks and a figure number that matches the exploded diagram on the right page. 0: General 5 pages. This section covers the warning and caution labels and identification plates used throughout the car. * 0.1.2: Warnings and Caution Labels * 0.1.3: Identification Plates 1: Engine 33 pages. This covers all of the PRV-6 engine-related parts. * 1.1: Basic Engine ** 1.1.0:Gaskets/Mountings ** 1.1.1: Engine Block ** 1.1.2: Crankshaft/Piston Assembly ** 1.1.3: Crankcase/Oil Pan/Dipstick ** 1.1.4: Timing Chains ** 1.1.5: Cylinder Head/Valve Train * 1.2: Oil Pump/Filter * 1.3: Engine Cooling System ** 1.3.0: Water Pump ** 1.3.1: Radiator/Piping * 1.4: Engine Air Inlet System ** 1.4.0: Air Cleaner Assembly ** 1.4.1: Air Induction System * 1.5: Engine Exhaust System ** 1.5.0: Muffler/Heat Shields * 1.6: Throttle Linkage Pedal/Cable 2: Emission/Fuel System 17 pages. This goes through the fuel system and emission control system. * 2.1.0: Tank/Hoses/Pump/Accumulator/etc. * 2.2: Fuel System ** 2.2.0: Fuel Injection System ** 2.2.1: Fuel Enrichment Components * 2.3.0: LAMBDA System -- Probe/ECU/Catalyst * 2.4.0: Evaporative Control System 3: Electrical System 51 pages. Covers everything from the battery area, to the ignition system to the interior switches to the wiring harnesses. * 3.1: Charging System ** 3.1.0: Battery ** 3.2.0: Alternator (Ducellier and Motorola) ** 3.3.0: Starter/Solenoid * 3.4: Ignition System ** 3.4.0: Distributor ** 3.4.1: Ignition Components * 3.5: Lighting System ** 3.5.0: Front ** 3.5.1: Rear ** 3.5.2: Interior/Door * 3.6: Accessories ** 3.6.0: Horns ** 3.6.1: Windshield Wipers/Washers ** 3.6.2: Combination Switches, etc. ** 3.6.3: Electrical Mirrors ** 3.6.5: Power Windows ** 3.6.6: Instrument Cluster ** 3.6.7: Cooling Fans * 3.7: Wiring Harnesses ** 3.7.0: Rear Harness ** 3.7.1: Roof Harness ** 3.7.2: Front Harness ** 3.7.3: Main Harness ** 3.7.4: Fuse Box/Relays * 3.8.0: Audio System 4: Transmission 47 pages. This covers the Renault manual and automatic transmissions. * 4.1: Manual Transmission Assembly ** 4.1.1: Gearbox Casing ** 4.1.2: Gears ** 4.1.3: Final Drive ** 4.1.4: Shift Mechanism -- Internal * 4.2: Manual Transmission Shift Linkage * 4.3: Manual Transmission Flywheel/Clutch * 4.4: Clutch ** 4.4.0: Pedal Linkage ** 4.4.1: Clutch Hydraulics * 4.5: Automatic Transmission Assembly * 4.5.0: Gasket Sets ** 4.5.1: Torque Convertor/Casing ** 4.5.2: Autocase/Pump/Seals ** 4.5.3: Valve Body/Internal Linkage ** 4.5.4: Planetary Carrier/Brake B2 ** 4.5.5: Brake B1/Clutch C1/Clutch C2 ** 4.5.6: Computer/Modulator ** 4.5.7: Final Drive * 4.6: Automatic Transmission Shift Linkage * 4.7: Drive Axles 5: Suspension/Steering 13 pages. This covers the suspension and steering components. * 5.1.0: Front Suspension * 5.1.1: Speedometer Drive * 5.2: Steering ** 5.2.0: Steering Rack Assembly ** 5.2.1: Steering Column * 5.3.0: Rear Suspension 6: Brakes/Wheels 21 pages. This covers the wheels and braking system. * 6.1.0: Front Brakes * 6.2.0: Rear Brakes * 6.2.1: Parking Brake * 6.3: Hydraulics and Linkages ** 6.3.0: Master Cylinder/Power Unit ** 6.3.1: Brake Lines/Hoses ** 6.3.2: Brake Pedal Linkage (Manual Transmission) ** 6.3.3: Brake Pedal Linkage (Automatic Transmission) * 6.4.0: Pedal Box * 6.5.0: Wheels 7: Heating/Air Conditioning * 7.1: Main Systems ** 7.1.0: Air Conditioning Evaporator ** 7.1.1: Heater ** 7.1.2: Air Ducting ** 7.1.3: Heating System * 7.2.0: Refrigerative System * 7.2.1: Pulleys/Drive Belts * 7.3.0: Electrical/Mechanical Controls 7: Frame/Body 61 pages. Covers the car's frame, body and skin. * 8.1.0: Frame * 8.2.0: Fiberglass Body * 8.2.1: Plastic Mouldings/Fill Panels * 8.3: Stainless Panels ** 8.3.0: Roof/Door Frame ** 8.3.1: Fender/Rear Quarter Panel * 8.4: Doors ** 8.4.0: Doors/Struts/Seals ** 8.4.1: Door Mechanism ** 8.4.2: Luggage Compartment Cover ** 8.4.3: Engine Compartment Cover (Upper) ** 8.4.4: Engine Compartment Cover (Lower) * 8.5: Bumpers ** 8.5.1: Front Bumper/Grille ** 8.5.2: Rear Bumper/Fascia/Deflection Plates * 8.6.0: Glass Sections * 8.7: Interior ** 8.7.0: Dashboard/Console ** 8.7.1: Door Trim ** 8.7.2: Carpets ** 8.7.3: Seats ** 8.7.4: Roof Trim ** 8.7.5: General Interior Trim ** 8.7.6: Seat Belts 9: Accessories 3 pages. This short section coves the car's toolkit. * 9.1.0: Tool Kit See Also * Reference Material External Links * Downloadable Parts Manual provided by DMCNews as a series of PDFs. References ---- Category:Manual